butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Drusilla Volturi
Queen Drusilla Bianca "Dru" Cullen (née Volturi) 'is leader of the supernatural world and head of The High Council. She is the hybrid daughter of Volturi leader, Aro, and human Bianca Sanso. She was the first Human-Vampire hybrid born to the Volturi coven. She is the half sister to Cordelia Volturi, Abrianna Cullen, Stefano Volturi, and Boniface Volturi as well as the mate of Iris Valentino. Early Life & Bio Drusilla Volturi was born to Aro Volturi and Bianca Sanso in 2005. Aro had kidnapped two sisters, Drusilla's mother and her aunt, to convieve two hybrid children. Bianca was raped first and gave birth to Drusilla a month later, making Drusilla Aro's first born child. Drusilla would spend the first two years of her life very well educated. Her Aunt Cristina was alive for a year which was enough time to teach her young niece many things. Her ultimate death would lead to Dru resenting her father. Besides that, Drusilla's power is the ability to heal. However, Aro never found that quite satisfying. Due to this and many other factors, the two never had a good relationship. None the less, Dru was still educated and trained like a Volturi. In 2006, her Aunt Cristina would give birth to her half-sister/cousin- Cordelia. Drusilla would help set her sister in the right direction, making sure she wouldn't be corrupted by their father. The two would become very close. In 2008 is also when Dru would meet Lucas Rider. The two would become very close. Every time he would visit the Volturi, the two tended to bond. As Dru got older, they both became friends with benefits. Never strayed from anything but friends though. When Robert Martin came to Volterra in 2010, the two would become fast friends. She sees him as her big brother. Dru makes her first appearance in Noon Sun. Along with her sister, Robert, and Lucas- they try to break free from the Volturi after learning Aro is planning something. They are then later freed when Marcus tells Aro to let them go. After her newfound freedom; Drusilla, Maysun, Jackson and Lucas then move to Tulsa. There, she attends the University of Tulsa. In Sunset, Dru returns to visit her sister after living in Tulsa for a year. Her life has greatly improved and she loves finally being free from the Volturi. She grows closer to her younger half-sister, Abby. When Grace Martin has her son, Dru is there to heal her friend however everything is ruined when the Volturi come. This causes Dru to take the spot of her sister and willingly goes with her old coven to protect her family. She's then thrown in the dungeon where she meets Iris Valentino, who she'd grow extremely close to and ultimately the two would then start a romantic relationship. Personality & Description Drusilla takes the most after her father with her black hair and bright blue eyes, eyes he had in his human life. However, facially Dru looks like her mother. They almost look identical except for the fact her mother was a brunette. Unlike her peaceful and more quiet natured sister, Cordelia, Drusilla is very outgoing. She is very open to anything and is proud to be who she is. She's a very free spirt and isn't ashamed of her sexuality. Drusilla is bisexual, but tends to perfer females over males. Drusilla is also very energetic and tends to be the life of the party. She's always made friends easily and her kind, open natures makes her extremely likable. __TOC__ Relationships [[Iris Valentino|'Iris Valentino]] (mate/best friend/wife) '' Dru meets Iris in the middle of Sunset. The two are both thrown in the Volturi's dungeons due to the fact Aro doesn't trust either. It's during this time that Dru becomes close to Iris. The two girls become fast friends and after a couple of months, Dru realizes she's fallen in love with Iris. After Dru confesses this to the blonde she quickly learns Iris feels the same way. The two then begin a romantic relationship with one another and are deeply in love. They propose to one another at the end of Sunset and are married on the Isles de Cullen in between Sunset and Eternal Dawn. 'Cordelia Volturi (sister/best friend) Cordelia is Dru's younger half sister and cousin. They have a close bond together as they both want to get out of Volterra. If it wasn't for Dru, or Robert, Cordelia would be very 'pro-volturi'. Dru acts as another moral compass in Cordelia's life. [[Robert Martin|'''Robert Martin]] (brother in-law/best friend) '' Robert is one of Dru's best friends and brother in-law. The two met when Robert was taken to the Volturi. She is like a sister to Robert and reminds him a lot of Grace. She is one of his only friends in Volturi and her biggest confidante, besides Cordelia. 'Lucas Rider ''(best friend/sexual partner) '' Lucas is Dru's best friend. The two met in 2007, when Dru was still fairly young. They formed a friendship, being that Dru was an outcast to her father. When Dru got older they explored into a very sexual relationship, one might use the term 'friends with benefits' but their relationship does not exceed this. They have no romantic feelings towards each other whatsoever. Dru and Lucas often console one another on various problems being the fact they have very similar personalities. Abrianna Cullen (sister) '' Abby is Dru's younger half-sister. The two don't meet until the end of Noon Sun, but as Abby gets older the two become fairly close. They tend to email one another a lot when Dru's away in Tulsa, but they become close and tend to have a lot of fun with one another. However, when both girls are kidnapped by their father they grow even closer in Volterra. Dru starts to have more maternal feelings for her little sister and becomes protective of her. She wants her sister to have the life she never had. 'Aro Volturi ''(father) '' Aro is Dru's father. The two never really had a good relationship and because of this she became an outcast to her father. Aro never thought Drusilla's gift was important. He wasn't so harsh when she was a little girl because she remembered Aro throwing her a birthday party. Trivia - She & Robert Martin proved that the Volturi had knowledge of hybrids before they attacked the Cullens in 2006 - She is the first LGBTQ character in the series Category:Third Generation Category:The Volturi